fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hansel
Hansel is one of the two main protagonists of Hinweis and the slightly younger twin brother of Gretel. Hansel travels with Gretel to keep her safe, or so he likes to have people believe, Hansel actually travels with Gretel because he's scared of the dark and being alone, and Gretel is all the family he has left after Maldehyde turned his parents into trees. Appearance Hansel is a tall human male, with pale skin, medium-brown hair, and hazel-green eyes. His cheeks are dotted with freckles and his eyes are surrounded in deep circles. Hansel's hair is slightly messy, styled over to one side. His clothes consist of an off-white striped tunic with a leather sleeveless vest over it, and olive green pants covered to the knees in leather strapped boots. As a child, Hansel wore a large, oversized leather coat. It's believed that through out the years this coat was trimmed to become Hansel's vest that he wears as a teenager. He wore diluted green-gray-blue pants and mismatched boots. Under his coat he wore a similar shirt to what he wears when grown, only it's colar is sealed with one horizontal string as opposed to two diagonal. Personality Hansel is a scaredy-cat, often skittishly jumping at loud noises and being afraid of the dark. Hansel and Gretel practically raised each other after their parents were turned into trees. Hansel is much more open with his feelings than Gretel, and Hansel is often described as a softy. He is kind and caring and would often water his parents' trees as he grew up, in hopes of them turning back to normal one day. Hansel has a habit of often forgetting where he is and what he's doing. Relationships Gretel Hansel is extremely close to his sister Gretel, the two had to raise each other after their parents were turned into trees. When Gretel decided she was moving to Hinweis, Hansel decided to move along with her, and the two bought a horse and carriage with Süsshilde's gold and moved off down to Hinweis to buy a home together. Gretel helped save Hansel from Süsshilde's cage when the two were little. Maaike Maaike first interacted with Hansel when he and Gretel moved to Hinweis. She was caring and affectionate to him and offered to help him move in. Hansel politely rejected her offer, putting on a "manly" act as to impress her. Later on Maaike brings food and milk to Hansel and Gretel's house and invites Hansel to dinner, giving him a kiss on the cheek. When it is apparent that Dunkelsein had taken Maaike into the Shadow Realm, Hansel shows anger and determination, facing his fear of the dark to save her. Maldehyde Maldehyde and Hansel are enemies. Hansel, along with his sister, are responsible for the death of Maldehyde's sister, Süsshilde. Maldehyde specifically asked Dunkelsein to target Maaike to toy with Hansel. Süsshilde Hansel and Süsshilde did not get along. When Hansel and Gretel got lost in the Black Forest, they stumbled upon Süsshilde's gingerbread house, and were lored into her trap. Süsshilde kept Hansel in an iron cage, shrowded with a blackout cloth, force-feeding him in an attempt to make him fatter. When Süsshilde was reading a brail cook book, Hansel was freed by Gretel, and the two knocked over her cane so she fell into the oven as they closed the door. Hansel never got over being trapped in that cage for days and has developed a fear of the dark because of it. Trivia *Originally, Hansel and Gretel were going to have switched personalities, but it felt more fitting with Hansel's design for him to be the more caring one. *Hansel is a vegetarian. *Hansel's middle name, Grent, was chosen to mimic the first name of his twin, Gretel. The same goes for Gretel, whose middle name is Hana. Gallery hansel.png|Hansel hanselsptiresheet.png|Hansel's Sprite Sheet Happilyeverafter.png|Hansel and Maaike by Hanselsketch ziegs.png|Hansel by Hanselkurs.png|Hansel Sprite by ItsCassiesLad.png|Hansel as he appears in Banned from Fantendo by younghanselsketch.png|A sketch of young Hansel. HanselFantendoverseX.png|Hansel in Fantendoverse X: Time and Space Category:Hinweis Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cassadony's Articles Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Twins Category:Males